The Chronicles of Gaea I: Wishes Do Come True
by kuro ketsukei
Summary: Six OC's end up in Gaea, this story is about the adventures they have.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. I never will. Please don't sue me. I'M POOR!!!!!   
  


Author's note: I need to explain something right now. This is the first part of a series called 

"The Chronicles of Gaea" Which I made up. Also, I put the prolog and part 1 together because the prolog is short.   
  


The Chronicles of Gaea I: Wishes Do Come True   
  


Prolog 

We were just a bunch of normal teens, there was me, Mirai, my boyfriend Konran, my best friend Namida and her boyfriend Ninmu, there was also our friends Kisoteke and his girlfriend Moechae. We all hang out together, some people even say we're a gang. Anyway, we never anything as strange as this would ever happen. 

We were hanging out at my house, talking as usual and we got on the topic of wishes. Namida brought up a show we used to watch, Escaflowne, and she always wished it were real and she could go there. I told them how I always wanted to be able to talk to animals and to understand animals. Konran wouldn't tell us his wish, I didn't want to push him away so I didn't force him to talk. I found out _**later**_ what his wish was. I kinda liked it, NO! Not that!! 

Any ways we were all talking and no-one noticed the dark clouds rolling across the sky. My dog suddenly went nuts and started barking like she would never bark again. I went to calm her down and finally did calm her down, but she was still jumpy. I went back to the others and sat on Konran's lap. Namida grabbed my arm, we were all surrounded by blue light and I blacked out. Then I woke up here with Konran. This is the story of me and my friends on Gaea!   
  


Part 1 

Konran groaned and sat up. Mirai was lying across his lap . . . at least he thought it was Mirai. She was slim, with long, dark hair that was pulled up into a ponytail and the ends curled in ringlets. She was wearing a long skirt with slits to the thigh on both sides and a tight tank top. On top of that she was wearing a long black cloak, everything else she was wearing was also black. She mumbled something and opened her eyes. When she saw her new outfit she screamed. 

"What happened to me?!" She shouted. 

Konran stood up and helped her to her feet. "I think it looks great, just what I wished for." 

She smiled. "At least I don't look like a vampire . . ." She trailed off. "What was your wish, remember you wouldn't tell us when we were talking at my house?" 

He blushed slightly. "I wished you looked like that and that I was a vampire, you look like that cause you said vampires were kinky . . . it sorta stuck in my head." 

Mirai shook her head. "Where are the others . . . where are we for that matter?" 

Konran shrugged. "Guess we better start walking." 

Mirai leaned on his shoulder as they started walking. She heard a rustle nearby in the trees, considering they were surrounded by trees it was pretty easy to hide. A large wolf stepped out from behind a tree and walked up to her. It sat at her feet and gave her a funny look. 

"Are you looking for something . . . or perhaps some place, you seem lost? Could I help you in some way?" It asked. 

Mirai gave a surprised gasp. She understood everything it said, but when she looked at Konran, she knew that she was the only one who could here the wolf. "Uh, yes actually, we lost our friends and were wondering if there was a city nearby or a place to stay." 

The wolf seemed to smile. "I haven't seen anymore people like you, but there is a city near here, Fanelia is to the west. Its not that far. By the way my name is Bear Paw." 

"Thank-you Bear Paw, my names Mirai, I hope I'll see you again." She told him. 

"Yes that would be nice. I'll see ya later!" He called running into the trees. 

Konran stood watching amused. He laughed when he saw the confused look on Mirai's face. "So which way going wolf speaker?" 

"Haha. Your so funny. We're going west to Fanelia, Dracula." She answered grinning. 

"You know your not funny, right?" He teased. "Think we'll run into any of the others?" 

Mirai sighed. "Fanelia, that's off of Escaflowne, if we're all spread through Fanelia yeah, we'll probably meet up with everyone. If we're spread all over Gaea we might have a little more trouble." 

*** 

Namida sighed and looked around again. Ninmu was leaning against a tree looking out over a stone city. Namida figured out that it was Fanelia after looking at it for a few minutes. She guessed the others must have ended up in different places. 

"Lets go into the city, maybe someone can help us find the others." She suggested. "Hey, I just thought of something. My wish came true, but you never got the chance to tell me what your wish was and if it came true or not." 

He looked up and smiled softly. "My only wish, is never to be without you." 

She grabbed his hand and they started walking down the hill they were on. When the reached the gate at the bottom a guard stopped them. They explained quickly where they were from and why they were here. The guard sent word to the palace and a little while later Merle ran up to them. 

"Are you here to see Lord Van?!" She cried. 

"Yes, will you take us to him? We need his help finding our friends." Namida told Merle. 

Merle shrugged. "Okay . . . are you from the Mystic Moon?" She asked quickly. "I was just wondering cause Lord Van has a friend there." 

They started walking and Namida answered the question. "Yeah, we are from the Mystic Moon, your talking about Hitomi right? We don't know her. Sorry." 

Merle nodded and led them to a large room where they found Van sitting at the window, swinging Hitomi's pendant, which started to glow as Namida approached him. He jumped up and eyed them suspiciously. Merle explained who they were and Van relaxed a little. 

"Do you know Hitomi, is she with you?" He asked hopefully. 

Namida shook her head. "No Van, I'm sorry. We need your help though. Our friends are spread through out Gaea, at least that's what we think." 

He sighed. "Yes, I'll help you find them. Merle, could you send word to Asturia and tell Allen that we're looking for four teens." 

"Sure thing!" She called running off. 

Van sat down again. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like." 

***   
  


Kisoteke made the fire appear in his hand again. Ever since him and Moechae got to what he guessed was Gaea, they had special abilities, abilities they both wished for. He could control fire and she could do witch craft. Allen came into the room they wee waiting in with a note. Allen was going to help Kisoteke and Moechae find the others. 

"We just received word from Fanelia, that two of your friends are there. They want everyone to meet there, so we will leave in the Crusade whenever you're ready." He announced. 

"Does it say whose there?" Moechae asked. 

Allen read over the note again. "Yes, It says Namida and Ninmu." 

Kisoteke grinned. "Ah yes, our most faithful couple. Nobody will ever split those two apart." He and Moechae both started laughing. 

"We should go now, so we can get there before dark." Allen stopped. "You're from the Mystic Moon. Do you happen to know Hitomi?" Allen asked trying not to show hope. 

"Nope, sorry." They both apologized. 

Allen nodded sadly and led them to the Crusade. Soon they were headed to Fanelia to meet Namida and Ninmu. Down below in the forests Mirai and Konran were having a little more luck getting to Fanelia. 

***   
  


Mirai held onto the unicorn's mane tightly. "Your positive you know where your going?" She asked. 

"Yes!" He called back. "I know Gaea better then any creature in the forest." He jumped a fallen log and continued to run. "You know, I don't usually let people see me. I hide in the woods, but then again I can talk to you so you must be trustworthy, you're the only human I know that can talk to animals!" 

A few minutes later they came to the crest of the hill. Fanelia stood before them, a great stone city. The unicorn snorted and started down the hill. Mirai laughed but Konran gave the unicorn a questioning look. They rode up to the gate and the guard let them in right away. A shadow covered the ground and Mirai looked up as the Crusade passed over head. They raced through the city and to the palace. They found Namida and Ninmu waiting for the Crusade to land. The unicorn, whose name they later found out was Blue(because of his blue mane and horn), went out back to munch on grass. 

When Namida saw Mirai she was shocked. "What happened to you?!" She cried. 

Mirai glanced at Konran and shook her head. "Don't ask." She looked over at the Crusade. 

Kisoteke and Moechae were running towards the group. Soon theyw ere all standing there chattering. Allen and Van stood watching the happy teens. 

***   
  


Intermission--Mirai   
  


We were too, we had our one wish, we were together but there were still people unhappy. We were from Earth and so was Hitomi. Van and Allen both missed her a lot. Van loved her, and Allen loved her like a sister. We didn't realize till later why we were sent here. The funny thing was, we weren't sent here for our sake.   
  


Author's note: So what do you think of the first part of the first chronicle? There are still two more parts, so don't worry. And you don't have to worry about sequel, cause there is. Please, review. Oh, I have to say this. Nobody can say my names aren't original! Hahaha! 


	2. Part 2

Place usual disclaimer here.   
  


The Chronicles of Gaea I: Wishes Do Come True   
  


Part 2 

Mirai sat outside staring at the Earth. Blue had his head in her lap and she was rubbing his neck. "Do you ever wonder about other places?" She asked. 

Blue brought his head up so he could see her. "Sure, but I'm happy here. I saw Van while you were all talking out here earlier. He's very sad, sadness just pours off him." 

Mirai looked at Blue surprised. "You can feel emotions . . . does it ever hurt?" 

"I can feel emotions if they're strong enough, its all part of my unicorn magic." Blue joked. "As for pain, it doesn't usually hurt, sometimes with really strong emotions, like Van's, I feel a dull ache. Van misses someone doesn't he?" He asked leaning against her again. 

Mirai nodded. "Yeah, he loves her so much, I know he must miss her." 

Konran watched Mirai from the balcony above. She was talking to Blue quietly and every once in a while she would look at the night sky, towards Earth and the moon. The way the palace was set up, the forest came right into the court yard where Mirai was sitting. Konran looked at the trees in time to see the flash of a yellow eye. He heard a low rumble and watched as Blue jumped up and tried to push Mirai away from the trees. Suddenly a huge dragon crashed out of the trees. Blue reared in front of it angrily. 

Mirai looked at Blue frantically. "Calm down! Blue! Stop Blue! She's not going to hurt me!" She shouted. 

Blue ran to her side and stood ready to run if need be. The dragon growled low in its throat and stared at Mirai. She reached over and put her hand on the dragon's snout. It laid down in front of her and waited. Allen, Van and Kisoteke ran onto the balcony with Konran. They watched helplessly as the dragon stared Mirai down. From where they were it looked like She was talking to the dragon. She would nodded and at one point even leaned on the dragon. She told them later the dragon's name was Ara. 

Namida, Ninmu, Merle and Moechae ran into the court yard and watched Mirai talk softly to the dragon. After a little while a little black dragon, about the size of a Labrador, came out of the trees. This baby dragon was different then all the other dragons around Fanelia. This one looked more like Escaflowne. (Or Spyro the dragon, if you know that game) The little dragon sauntered over to Mirai shyly. It turned and watched it's mother lumber back into the trees. Mirai knelt down and looked into the dragon's shimmering green eyes and realized the poor thing was crying. 

The guys finally reached her and Konran ran over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "What happened? From where we were it looked like you were talking to that thing." 

Mirai glared at him. "She wasn't a thing, she was dragon, and I was talking to her. This," She gestured to the little dragon. "Is Nightshade, I'm going to take care of her. The dragon who just left was worried she would get hurt because she looks different then all the other dragons." She stood up and stretched. "I'm going to bed." Mirai glanced at Blue. "Could someone give him a soft place to sleep?" With that she walked off with Nightshade galloping behind. 

***   
  


Mirai opened her eyes to sunlight streaming through the window. Nightshade was curled up in a ball at the foot of the bed. There was a knock at the door and then Namida and Moechae came in. Mirai sat up and yawned and Namida flopped onto the bed. Moechae sat down in a chair next to the bed. 

"Ya know, I was thinking about how when we came here our wishes came true." Namida started. "That was sorta the power of our will, right?" 

Mirai nodded. "Yeah, what are you getting at?" 

"Well, what if, I don't know if it would work or not, but what if we tried to bring Hitomi back for Van?" Namida explained. 

Mirai thought about it for a few minutes. "That might actually work, I think if all six of us tried together. Where'd you come up with that idea?" 

Moechae spoke up. "I came up with the idea. I thought we might as well give it a try, what have got to loose?" 

Mirai nodded again. "Sounds good." She watched her two friends leave to go tell the guys. 

She hopped out of bed and put on her lovely outfit Konran dreamed up. Nightshade stretched and jumped off the bed and followed her down the hall to the dining room. As Mirai walked along she got a horrible feeling something was wrong with Blue. She turned and ran outside to where Blue was lying under a tree in the shade. Mirai stopped dead in her tracks. Standing beside Blue was Folken. He smiled when he saw her. 

" I know what you're planning to do." He said calmly. "I came to warn you." 

"Warn me? About what?" Mirai asked suspiciously. 

Folken looked at the sky. "If you bring Hitomi here, you and your friends will have used up your only chance to return home. Also, Hitomi won't be able to go back. You have a very hard decision to make." 

Mirai felt something touch her leg and looked down to see Nightshade. She looked over at Blue who was still sleeping peacefully. "I've been here one night, yet I feel I've been here for years." 

Folken nodded. "That's because on Earth you no longer exist. You never did in the eyes of the people there. What about your friends, are they ready to stay here?" 

"I don't know." Mirai answered looking at the ground, when she looked up again Folken was fading. "Wait!" 

"Remember, choose carefully." Was the last thing she heard before he disappeared. 

Mirai sank to the ground as all her friends came running. She looked up and smiled through her tears. Konran helped her up and then led her to a bench. They all gathered around her, Van and Allen stayed at the doorway, watching. 

"What happened?" Namida asked. 

Mirai sighed and stared past them at Van and Allen. "If we help bring Hitomi to Van . . . we won't be able to go home." 

"You make the decision Mirai, we're with you all the way." Kisoteke told her. 

"Yeah. Imagine how happy Van and Hitomi would be." Moechae explained. 

Mirai looked at them all. "You're all willing to give up our only chance home just to help Van. If you're all ready to do this, I say lets do it!" 

***   
  


Intermission--Mirai 

I think that was the hardest decision I ever had to make. We were all ready to give up our only chance home to make other people happy. We never regretted what we did either. I told them what Folken told me, that on Earth we never existed. They were as sad as I was when Folken told me, but we got over it.   
  


Author's note: There's the second piece. Hope you're enjoying the first Chronicle of Gaea. 


	3. Part 3

Place usual disclaimer here.   
  


The Chronicles of Gaea I: Wishes Do Come True   
  


Part 3 

The rest of the day the teens were very quiet. Mirai spent most of her time in the forest, Namida and Ninmu stayed by a pond talking softly and holding hands. Moechae sat up in a tree reading and letting the breeze ruffle her hair. Kisoteke and Konran sat on the balcony talking about memories from Earth. 

Van and Allen still didn't know what would happen if Mirai and the others brought Hitomi here. Van couldn't figure out why they were all so sad. He decided to go for a walk in the woods. After a few minutes of walking he saw Mirai up ahead. Nightshade was chasing a butterfly, there were three wolf pups running around and four large wolves lounging about her. Blue was nearby munching on grass. There was also a fox stretched out on her lap and she was rubbing his belly. Next to her head there was a hawk sitting on a tree branch. One of the wolves heard Van coming and jumped up to protect Mirai. 

He heard Mirai say it was okay so he came out of the trees into the clearing. "What are you doing way out here?" He asked sitting against a tree. 

"Nothing really, just thinking and talking with the animals. I feel safe here with them and the trees." She answered closing her eyes. 

Van felt something in his lap and looked down to see a wolf pup curled up there. "Why are you all so sad." He scratched the pup's ear. 

She looked at him sadly. "We know how much Hitomi means to you, we're bringing her here . . . using our only chance home." 

"I don't want you to suffer because of me!" He cried. 

"Don't worry about us. It doesn't matter any way. We don't exist on Earth, no-one will miss us . . ." A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. 

"Does that mean your a part of Gaea now?" He asked. 

Mirai rubbed the fox's head. "We will be soon, yeah." She looked at him again. "We didn't want to worry you or Allen, that's why we didn't tell you." She paused. "Van, what's your one wish?" 

"I wish to have back all the people I lost and never to loose them again." He told her smiling. 

It suddenly dawned on her. That's why Folken said Hitomi wouldn't be able to go back, he knew what Van's wish was. She wouldn't be able to go back because his heart wouldn't let her go. She decided not to mention this to Van, then he would blame himself. 

Van looked towards the sky. "We should go back, its getting late." He suggested. 

Mirai nodded. As they walked away from the clearing she looked back at the animals. They were all saying see ya later. Blue nudged her and she hopped onto his back. Nightshade jumped onto her lap and Van got on behind her. Blue galloped through the trees to the palace. They found everyone out front watching the sunset below the mountains. Mirai jumped off Blue and ran to Konran, they stood hugging watching the sun. When it finally disappeared under the mountain hey all trudged back behind the palace. 

"Are you all ready?" Mirai asked them. 

All her friends nodded but Van grabbed her arm. "You don't have to do this." 

She smiled. "Its okay Van." 

Van, Allen and Merle stood back as the six friends stood in a circle. Clasping hands. They closed their eyes and concentrated on bringing Hitomi here. There was complete silence as they stood there. Nightshade stood with Van and Blue watched from under a tree. 

Far away on Earth Hitomi got the feeling she was going to see Van again. She glanced at her tarot cards and reached out to touch them. Her gym bag was still on her shoulder because she had just gotten home. She finally reached out and grabbed the whole deck of cards. Just as she did, the blue pillar of light surrounded her and she was picked up off the ground. 

Van watched as a pillar of light formed in the center of the circle of teens. He could feel Hitomi coming. In Asturia Selena and Princess Millerna saw the pillar of light, all the men aboard the Crusade saw the light. People all over Gaea saw the pillar of light and they knew, they girl from the Mystic Moon was coming back to Van. 

The light disappeared and Hitomi stood there blinking. She looked at the people standing around her and then she felt someone hug her tightly. She looked into Van's eyes and smiled. 

"I knew I would see you again Van. I missed you so much." She whispered, hugging him back. 

The two stood hugging with the light of the moon and Earth shining on them and the six friends standing around them, happy they had brought such a strong love together again.   
  


End--Mirai 

After we all saw Hitomi and Van hugging, we knew we had done the right thing. I think Hitomi knew she wouldn't be able to go back but she didn't seem to mind. We explained to her who we were and what we had done. She was very grateful. 

We all live in Fanelia now. We're quite happy. We all miss our families but we have each other. Van surprised everyone by asking Hitomi to marry him. She said yes right away. That is another story though, another story of what we now call The Chronicles of Gaea!   
  


Author's note: So what do you think of the first chronicle, looking forward to the next one. Give ya a hint of what it's about. Van and Hitomi's marriage. Oops, gave it away. Dang. Tune in next time to The Chronicles of Gaea II: Wedding Bells and Fallen Comrades 


End file.
